Some embodiments described herein relate generally to compatibility between network devices, and, in particular, to methods and apparatus for validating and improving image compatibility for multiple network devices in a network.
In some known networks that include multiple network devices running different images, image compatibility can be validated by checking the locked versions of the images executing on the network devices. Such a method of locking and checking the image version is, however, too restrictive and difficult to handle during the upgrade. Specifically, improving version compatibility during or after frequent upgrading or patching network devices can be administratively inefficient and error prone. Additionally, performing version checking only might not be enough to determine the compatibility between the images in some scenarios.
Accordingly, a need exists for methods and apparatus that can effectively validate and improve image compatibility for network devices in a network.